1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording data generation apparatuses, programs, recording data generation methods, and recording apparatuses.
2. Related Art
It has been carried out to generate recording data in CMYK form that is recorded by recording apparatuses based on image data in RGB form that is displayed by display devices.
Further, such recording apparatuses are being used these days that can record a base layer or the like using different types of ink such as white ink or the like, for example, aside from so-called color inks used in forming images.
For example, JP-A-2007-228316 and JP-A-2007-282205 respectively disclose recording data generation apparatuses that perform recoding using color inks and white ink.
However, in the case where recording is performed by a recording apparatus that can record using both so-called color inks used in forming images and other ink different from the color inks (for example, white ink), a desired recording image cannot be easily recorded in some case. For example, in the case where the recording image is configured of an image section and a peripheral section forming the periphery of the image section, it is not easy to prevent the peripheral section from being recorded by the white ink in some case. The reason for this is as follows. That is, because the color of a general recording target medium has mostly been white, in the case where the color of the peripheral section is white, it has been carried out by a general recording data generation apparatus to generate recording data in which the color of the peripheral section is not considered to pass the color of a background image, but considered to be the color set for the recording image. To be more specific, it has been carried out by such known recording data generation apparatus to generate recording data in CMYK form based on image data in RGB form that only has information related to RGB values corresponding to color inks.
The recording data generation apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-228316 generates recording data in CMYK form based on image data in RGB form only having information related to RGB values corresponding to color inks. In other words, the disclosed recording data generation apparatus corresponds to the general recording data generation apparatus mentioned above. Accordingly, it has been difficult for the above peripheral section to be protected from recording thereon with the white ink.
Meanwhile, the recording data generation apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-282205 generates recording data in CMYK form based on image data in RGB form that has information related to RGB values corresponding to color inks and white image data in RGB form that is different from the stated image data and has information related to RGB values corresponding to white ink. Accordingly, it is possible for the peripheral section to be protected from recording thereon with the white ink by the white image data being generated so as to protect the peripheral section from recording thereon with the white ink. However, the white image data need be prepared separately in addition to the image data, which is time-consuming work.